Complicated Simplicity
by Sebi
Summary: You don't always know what you have until it's gone. The revised edition.


This is my first attempt at Covet Affairs fanfiction so if it sucks please be kind. This is the revised verison of my story and it has been betaed.

**Complicated Simplicity**

* * *

><p>"Auggie!"<p>

The scream that tore from her throat was drowned out by the sound of gun fire. Annie could only watch as time slowed to an agonizing crawl, the two figures that had been struggling for control of the gun moments before dropped like stones to the floor.

Another scream threatened to rip from her throat as she waited for any sign of movement. To her horror blood begun to seep out from underneath the mass of unmoving flesh. 'Oh please God no. Please get up…please,' she cried silently, unwilling to contemplate a life without her partner in crime.

This was meant to be a simple pass, a good first field assignment for Auggie to get his feet wet. They were to pose as a married couple, and they had, with pleasure. Auggie had taken his assignment very seriously and went out of his way to play the part of the doting husband to his lovely young wife. Not that Annie had been complaining; any time she could spend with her best friend was time well spent. Now that Jai and she had ended their brief no-mance, Annie and Auggie's relationship had only seemed to flourish.

They were to go to the hotel, make contact with the mark, and switch the case and be on their merry way. But it had all gone wrong. Without warning they were set upon by three armed men in the back hall of the hotel. Auggie was able to take out one of the men using his cane and a few of his nifty hand to hand combat techniques he had imparted on her so long ago. Before he could get a lock on the location of the second assailant, scumbag number two was able to land a hard punch to Auggie's stomach and an elbow to his jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Annie saw him fall just as she was able to dispose of the sleaze that had attacked her. Rage boiled in her blood when Auggie hit the ground. Throwing caution and protocol to the wind she launched herself onto his back, clawing at his face and any other fleshy part of his body she could get her hands on. Moments later he had gotten a hold of her and thrown Annie to the ground with a resounding crack. The wind was knocked out of her and a stabbing pain shot through her left side. Momentarily stunned Annie didn't see the gun pointed at her until it was too late to react. He was 4 feet in front of her, and with a sickening smile spreading over his bloodied face he cocked the trigger preparing to fire.

This was it, she thought distantly. After everything she had been through she was going to die on her knees, but out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Auggie. He was up and using the sound of the assailants breathing to get a fix on him. Annie could only stare. At the sound of the gun being cocked Auggie made his move.

Now here she was. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. There were still so many things she needed to say to him. Then as if her prayers had been answered Auggie's dark head lifted and he heaved the dead assassin off to the side.

"Annie! Annie where are you?" His voice was hoarse with worry but it was music to her ears.

"Augg…ie." His name came out as a broken sob but it was enough to alert him of her location. Before Annie knew what she was doing she threw her body across the space separating them and into his waiting arms. She had no idea how he managed to catch her with such ease but it didn't mater. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her was enough for the moment. Enough for possibly the rest of her life, she sighed.

The next few hours passed in a blur for the pair. Jai and his team of lackeys had arrived seconds later guns blazing. Still in shock Auggie had given him a smart ass remark about hotel security not being what it used to be, as he led Annie past an open mouthed Jai. Despite their mutual protests, Joan had insisted that they both get checked out before being debriefed. It turned out it was a good thing they got looked over. The sickening crack Annie had heard when thrown to the ground had been the sound of three ribs cracking, and Auggie had dislocated his right shoulder in the scuffle for the gun.

Tired and weary, Annie and Auggie had given Joan all the information they could recall. The agency had yet to identify their attackers but Joan assured them that they would find out who had targeted them and make them pay. After all these were Joan's two favorite operatives, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"Annie. Can I interest you in a drink or a ride home?"

Annie had been on her way to Auggie's office where he promised he would be waiting for her when Jai caught up to her. She offered him a tired smile, "Thanks Jai, but I'm ok to drive and I promised Auggie I would give him a ride home."

Jai looked hurt for a moment before his training kicked in and an understanding smile settled over his handsome face. "I understand. Drive safe and I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

With one last smile Annie moved past Jai. She would never admit it but she was anxious to get back to Auggie. They had been separated at the hospital and again to be debriefed. The entire time she had been distracted with worry, it was irrational but she couldn't seem to shake the panicky feeling that had seized her around the middle when she saw Auggie fall.

It wasn't until she saw him leaning against his desk, bag and cane in hand did she realize that she was holding her breath. Taking a deep cleansing breath she walked into his office plastering a fake smile on her face despite the fact he couldn't see it.

"Are you ready to go?" She had been going for chipper but it came out tired sounding.

He didn't reply, just stepped forward taking her outstretched hand. To her surprise instead of moving his hand up to her elbow as was customary he brought her hand to his lips, kissed her knuckles lightly before motioning for her to lead the way.

That breathless feeling was starting to return but for an entirely different reason this time. In their two years of friendship they had hugged and even snuggled on his couch once or twice after too much Patron and late night TV, but he had never in all that time touched her quite so intimately.

Still confused but not off put by his actions Annie led Auggie to her car. The drive to his apartment was spent in silence, but a companionable silence. It wasn't until they were at his door that her stomach clenched painfully at the thought of leaving him once more.

"So…I guess I'll let you get some sleep." The words sounded pitiful even to her own ears but she didn't know what else to say. After everything that had happened today and his uncharacteristic silence Annie was at a loss. She had to admit that she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again but after a few breaths he still hadn't responded. On the edge of tears Annie took his silence as a dismissal and turned to leave.

It wasn't until she pulled her hand from his grip did he react. She had only managed one step away before he spun her around and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight enough for her ribs to protest but she didn't seem to care.

Auggie buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair, breathing in deeply he tried to commit the smell to memory. He had come too close to losing her tonight and he had no intention of letting her go just yet.

"Stay." He breathed into her hair softly. Suppressing a shudder of pleasure Annie nodded against his chest.

With one of his trade mark grins in place he unlocked the door to his apartment and led her through the living room and kitchen without stopping. "Are you hungry?" He asked as they passed through but didn't pause.

"No thank you." She mumbled softly, not wanting to break the…whatever it was that was going on here.

"Good." He said and stopped right in front of her.

They were in his bedroom, a room that despite her numerous visits to his apartment over the years she had never been in. There was an unmade queen sized bed dominating the middle of the room that suddenly had naughty thoughts running circles through her head. She had never really entertained romantic thoughts about her partner before; she was not counting what her subconscious came up with while she was asleep. She had spent the better part of their time together still hooked on Ben or in a relationship with Jai and/or other men to really take the time to consider Auggie in a romantic sense. But standing here in his room with him standing so close, so warm and alive, Annie had to admit it was suddenly hard not to notice how attractive he was with his boyish good looks and 'devil my come' grin.

The weight of his sightless gaze on her brought her back from fantasy land. There were no words as his large hands reached up and pushed her ruined suit jacket off her shoulders to land in a heap at her feet. He paused for a moment as his nimble fingers moved to unbutton her dress shirt, one dark eyebrow raised in a question.

'Is this ok?' he seemed to be asking.

Unable to speak she squeezed his wrist lightly, giving him permission to continue. Any thoughts that might have been going through her head seemed to vanish as his long talented fingers made quick work of her shirt. Her black pencil skirt quickly followed adding to the growing pile of ruined clothes at her feet. She was left in nothing more than a yellow lace bra and panty set, an ace bandage that had been fastened around her ribs, and her favorite red leather kitten heals.

Annie was sure that she was going to pass out from oxygen deprivation any minute now. The feel of his hot hands sliding down her thighs as he pulled her skirt down left trails of fire in their wake. As if sensing her thoughts his all knowing grin grew wider. White teeth gleaming in the low lighting adding to his wolfish grin, causing her heart to skip a beat and her breathing to hitch just so.

Why had she never noticed just how kissable those lips were before now?

Before she could contemplate the matter further she was in his arms, being carried bridle style to his bed. As if she weighed nothing at all he softly deposited her on the rumpled sheets ever mindful of her injured ribs. Annie's senses were immediately assaulted by the musky aroma that could only be described as pure Auggie.

Grateful he couldn't see her she boldly buried her nose in his sheets breathing in deeply. It was a heady feeling to be surrounded by his scent in such an intimate way. With hooded eyes Annie looked upon her best friend, still standing beside the bed staring down at her near naked form. There was intensity to his eyes that almost had her believing that he could see her prone body laid out on his bed like some sacrificial virgin ready for the taking. She had a sudden desire to cover her exposed flesh from his knowing smile but quickly stomped it down. This was Auggie after all. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, although at this point that thought was little comfort to her over heated skin.

A slow blush creeped up her torso as his eyes seemed to burn into her.

"Auggie…" She had meant it as a question but her voice came out as little more than a breathy moan. God what this man was doing to her.

Auggie quickly snapped out of whatever trace he had fallen into. Groaning deeply he made quick work of his own blood stained clothes.

A new wave of molten heat raced down Annie's body pooling in her stomach as inch after inch of hard muscled flesh was revealed to her hungry gaze.

For the hundredth time Annie wondered how exactly had she failed to notice just how toned her partner was? A groan threatened to spill from her lips when his dark slacks fell to the floor leaving him clad in only red silk boxers with little yellow…was that Pack Man on his boxers? Her stifled moan morphed into a snort of laughter.

Guessing at the source of her amusement Auggie waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "You like?" He challenged with a devilish smirk, not embarrassed in the least by his choice of under garments.

Before she could come up with a witty come back he was stepping out of his pants and lowering his large frame to join her on the bed. Ever mindful of her broken ribs and his injured shoulder Auggie pulled her closer to him.

"Come here Annie." All traces of humor vanished as she settled more comfortably against his side. With her head pillowed on his chest she could hear his heart beating softly. The steady beat increasing when her fingers begun to trace nonsensical patterns across the hard plains of his stomach.

It seemed natural to melt into his touch, one strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist while his other hand tangled in her soft hair. He placed butterfly kisses upon her head whispering words she couldn't understand but felt their significance all the same.

This felt right they both realized, being together in this way felt like coming home. 'And why shouldn't it?' Annie realized. After everything they had faced together. Countless missions he had led her through, like her own personal guardian angel looking after her and leading her home to him each time. His ill fated reunion with Natasha, the reemergence of her ex Ben Mercer, Auggie's self appointed covert op/ affair with Liza Hern, his vacation turned rogue mission of revenge, and finally her short lived relationship with Jai Wilcox. They had weathered more storms than most married couples would ever face and had emerged stronger for it.

After she left Jai things had began to change for them. Auggie stopped flirting with every woman that he met and she stopped responding to the flirtatious advances of those men brave enough to come up to her. It hadn't been intentional but more a natural progression of things. They spent every weekend together and Auggie had quickly become a regular at Thursday night dinners. Annie's nieces took to calling him uncle Auggie after his first dinner with them and Danielle had all but welcomed him into the family, she was so taken with him. And if they were not together they were talking on the phone or texting.

Tonight had forced Annie to realize something she had been unwilling to face before now. A life without Auggie was not a life she was willing to live.

"You're thinking too hard again." Auggie quirked quietly, tugging gently on a golden strand of hair to regain her attention. He could feel the smile on her lips against his shoulder. It took all of his willpower to stop his body from responding to her nearness, but as much as he would like nothing more that to spend the rest of the night worshiping her body, tonight wasn't about sex. It was about reassurance of the others safety.

"Maybe."

"Auggie what's going on here?" She ventured after a time.

He sighed deeply, weighing his words carefully before answering. "I'm not sure Annie. All I know is that I almost lost you today and…"

She sat up mentally tracing the worry lines on his forehead with her eyes, when he didn't continue. "And what, Auggie?"

"Do you remember what I told you after the Gallery incident?" They had taken to referring to Ben's reemergence as the Gallery incident, for the sake of everyone's sanity.

"Which part?" She questioned. Annie watched his face for any sign of where he was going with this but his features only tightened as if what ever he wanted to say was painful.

"I told you that my problem was that I liked you, maybe too much. But as a result I wasn't sure there was a line I wouldn't cross for you."

"Oh, that part."

"Yeah that part. The thing is Annie that even then I would have been willing to give up everything for you. And now…every day that goes by without you here with me kills me that much more. What I'm trying to say…hell what I was trying to say then is that I love you Annie."

Whatever he'd been expecting following such a confession, dead silence wasn't it.

"Annie, say something please. I know this might not be the best time but…" Her lips swallowed up his words.

Auggie was surprised to say the least but quickly got his wits about him and kissed her back with all the passion he had been holding in for the past two years. He used his bulk to maneuver her until she lay sprawled beneath him so he could gain better access to her lush lips.

For Annie words had seemed inadequate in the face of Auggie's confession, anything she could have said would have only ruined the moment, so she did the one thing she'd been wanting to do since he kissed her hand tonight, she reached over and kissed him silent. No dream or fantasy could compare to the reality of kissing Auggie, his lips were intoxicating, lush and sweet, with just a hint of coffee. She was convinced his kisses were the closest to nirvana one person could ever hope to get.

Lips meshed, tongues tangled, hands caressed and massaged any available skin that could be found. Auggie had his hands tangled in her golden locks angling her head so that he might plunder her sweet mouth more thoroughly, while Annie grabbed onto his broad shoulders in an effort to get as close to him as possible.

After a while breathing became a necessary evil and the persistent pain in Auggie's shoulder was getting the better of him. Reluctantly he pulled away, resting their heads together. For a time they stayed like that just breathing the same air, relishing in the feel of the others closeness.

"So," Annie breathed after a few more minutes. "Dose this mean I'm you girlfriend now?" she joked flirtatiously. He buried his head in her shoulder grinning from ear to ear.

Trust Annie to over simplify a very complicated thing such as his feelings for her.

"Girlfriend, lover, wife, or my personal favorite 'D, all of the above'. Take your pick my love because as far as I'm concerned you're it for me." His tone was light but his meaning was not lost on Annie. He looked down on her. His unseeing eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul with their depth.

Here she was in the arms of the most amazing man she had ever had the honor of knowing let alone call friend and he was offering her everything she could ever want.

Well who am I to deny an offer such as this? She thought with a heart stopping smile splitting her face. "I think I'll go with all of the above. Looks like you're stuck with me August Anderson." She concluded attacking his lips again.

"Auggie?" She whispered into the dark later that night. Half asleep, Auggie grunted in reply.

The stress of the day and a healthy dose of pain medications demanded that she sleep but she couldn't rest until she said the words. "I love you too Auggie."

"Good to know. Now go to sleep."

Smiling against his chest she did just that.

Tomorrow would bring new questions and hopefully some answers. There would be time to consummate their feelings when they had both had a goodnights sleep and their abused bodies had adequate time to heal. For now they were content to hold each other through the night.

The End.

Review please!


End file.
